Xanna One: Locked In
by Eriika Joy.K15
Summary: over 24 hours of no sleep, constant worry for the people that you love, and being althey way on the east coast when you start school on the west coast in 12 hours.and on top of that getin g home to realize that your not in the claer yet!staring an OC.


Chapter One: A Missed Plain

**AN/ tag to**_ Nameless Faceless, Identity _**and a little bit of **_Truth or Consequence._** Part one of my Criminal Minds/NCIS LA/NCIS crossover series. Read and review feed back is appreciated no flames please. Xanna is short for Suzanna it is pronounced Zanna.**

**WAERNING: This series will have homosexuality in it eventually if you don't like DON'T READ.**

**i do not own any thing you recodnise from the show. but Xanna and her friends from La and her family(with the acception of Lara Macy, Spercer Reid, and Dianna Reid are also all mine. **

* * *

><p>The plain was quiet. Everyone was asleep. Xanna Macy sat in her seat... wide awake. Outside the plain it was dark. The over head light was on, as she stared out the window into the darkness. She never had been able to sleep on plains. Even with all those years of having to travel with Spencer and the BAU...and with her recent constant flights from her home in Los Angeles CA to Quantico VA every single vacation. That's why she was here now... summer break.<p>

The fact the she... or any other BAU member for that matter... had not slept in over 24 hours did not help her situation much. It was about 5:00 in the morning the sun was starting to come up. She had to get back on a plain to LA in six hours. And she started school the next day.

She was so bored! she thought about texting one of her friends John, Sarah, maybe even her brother could help, but she would probably just wake them up it was two am in Los Angeles right now. She glanced around the plain. Penelope, Derek, David, JJ, Hotch, and Emily were all asleep in chairs. And Spencer was lying on the couch across the aisle from her. Her cousin _had_ been sitting across from her. But now that seat was empty.

She began drumming her fingers silently against the table in front of her as if she was playing the piano. She wished she had her piano with her… but it was packed away at Spencer's house. Ever since she had gotten it for her 14th birthday she had brought it everywhere… that it could go that is. But ever since she was 3 she had loved playing piano. And when she was upset or lonely or stressed she always finger played piano.

**Where has the starlight gone?  
>Dark is the day<strong>

She began singing softly to herself, _Endless Night_ the Lion King.

**How can I find my way home?**

Oh how she loved that movie and musical.

**Home is an empty dream  
>Lost to the night…<strong>

She stopped what was the point… the song wasn't going to get her home any faster.

She checked her watch 5:15. Yeah she could wake him up now. She got up and went over to Spencer.

"Spencer!" she whispered "Spencer... pleas wake up"

"Whaaaaaat?" he yawned sitting up.

"Spencer!" she whined "wake ... up" she chanted in a child like whisper. By this time Spencer was completely awake. He was rubbing his eyes. He looked over at his 15 year old cousin; she sure had come a long way from when she was 10 and afraid of him.

"What is it Xanna?" he said whispering.

"Spencer I'm tired" she stated unnecessarily... he knew she was tired. Everyone was.

"Well than why don't you go to sleep?" he said getting up and sitting in the seat across from her.

"I don't like sleeping on plains and you know that." She said in a half angry duh type way. "When are we going to land?" she asked yawning. Her bright blue eyes were tired but she stared right into her cousin eyes not willing to blink until she got her answer.

"Soon" he said simply.

"Soon" she silently shrieked "soon" now there was anger in her voice "what exactly does 'soon' mean?"

"Xanna are you feeling ok?" he asked concerned.

"Well...I...um I" she stuttered

"Yes" he said trying to get it out of her

"It's been four years" she said "his sentence was four years long, mom called me in Canada... she said that she got the call that said he was out... he's out!, and I'm tired I can't sleep, I start school _tomorrow,_ I'm going into tenth grade... I can't be tired tomorrow at school and what if I miss my plain again...I was supposed to go back yesterday... I can't miss the first day of school and ...and." she couldn't even say it... saying it would make it true. Lucky she did not have to... he finished for her.

"Your dad is not going to get you"

"But Lucky said..."

"Don't try and tell me about how lucky came up tails more than heads... coins don't mean anything... the coin has no way of telling the future." That was it, why did he always insult her superstitions like that. He was so… practical. He got up out of his chair and sat down next to her. She suddenly felt really sleepy... not tired and cranky but... sleepy... she leaned her head on his shoulder... she remembered that she used to lean on him when she was sad... when she cried... mostly about her dad... and Kate. She did not cry that much anymore not since she was 12.-Except for during thunderstorms and power outages. She soon felt her eyes get heavy, she blinked them closed... and everything went dark.

* * *

><p>Xanna felt herself being shaken awake. She blinked a few times then opened her eyes. the light was blinding and she closed her eyes again closing them as tightly as she could to keep the light out... but it did not work so she turned around and buried her face in her pillow.<p>

"Xanna we need to go" said Spencer trying to get her up.

"What? Where am I?" she asked rolling over to face her cousin.

" you're at home... now come on the BAU has a case and if I leave you here you definitely won't be able to get to the air port by 11 now come on!"

"I don't want to get up Spencer! What time is it?" she asked halve tired and completely annoyed.

"Xanna you need to get up... like I said the BAU has a case... and its 9:00 Am... now come on"

"Ok ok fine I'm coming" she said getting. She grabbed her back pack and it putting over her right shoulder. In her left hand she picked up her Piano case. Thank god she had packed it before they left.

"So what happened?" she asked. Now she was completely ready to go. She was still wearing her cloths from the plain... she hadn't changed since Detroit. That was like 3 days before. Her jeans were muddy and her blue fleece defiantly needed to be washed and her pink tee shirt was sweaty...she ran her hand through her strawberry blond hair... it was greasy and oily. Eeww. She would have to wash it later so she put down her piano for a brief moment and pulled her hair into a pony tail.

"So" she yawned as she put her stuff in the back. "Last I remember I was on a plain… but I woke up at you house" she said slumping into the front seat of the car.

"Oh well you fell asleep on the plain" he said… he looked really tired… almost more tired than she was… although he should be more tired he was the one in the BAU… she just went with them to Detroit… and Canada because she could not hang with NCIS…NCIS the thought made her sad… none of them had texted her back yet except for Abby… who had said that they were not back yet… this worried her… what if something happened.

"Hey are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm just worried about Tony, McGee, Ziva and Gibbs…Abby said they aren't back yet."

"I'm sure you are… but it is part of the job… its ok for you to worry ... you worry about me to right?" he asked

"Yes of cores I do…it just… you're never in a different country…"

"I know I know" he said "you look tired…"

"I am … can we stop for Cafe Pow on the way" she asked. Cafe Pow was her favorite caffeine drink.

"Yeah sure" he said

"Ok thanks" she leaned her head back to rest… and she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Xanna felt the car stop. She opened her eyes and looked out the window. She saw I nice house in what looked to be a nice neighborhood. Probably the victim's house.<p>

"Hey you're awake" said Spencer.

"I seeped again…?" she asked

"Yes you did… but it's ok… you need to sleep you 15…."

"Please don't go off on some textbook example of why adolescents need sleep because I've probably heard it before" she cut him off.

"Ok fine…" he said… "I got you your Cafe Pow" he said, Xanna glanced down at the cup holder. In it was a large Cafe Pow.

"Thanks Spencer" she said picking it up and taking a sip… the caffeine made her feel more awake then she had in days. "so what did I miss?" she asked

"Well the unsub has been killing Hispanic people and their signing the killings LC. The victim Dr. Barton received a note threatening to kill his son. And that if he tries to hide his son from him he will keep killing people.

"oh... ok" Xanna replied "may I stay in the car?" she asked leaning her head back on the seat.

"ok if you want to but the boy is your age…you could be of some help"

Xanna closed her eyes and muttered "no" typical people… thinking a 15 year old boy is going to make her want to come in… why did the adults in her life always try and set her up? It was getting ridicules. _I'm taken you losers_ she wanted to say… but she was not ready to tell anyone and nether was her… "special friend".

"No its fine ill stay" she said turning towards the passenger window. She heard Spencer get out of the car and close the door. She looked out side. And saw all the black SUVs. The victim's car was probably in the garage. She was in Spencer's car, she saw four more SUVs out there. But assuming everyone had taken their own there should be five, because there were 6 people on the team, Spencer, JJ, Emily, Derek, David, and Hotch. She assumed that one of them had slept through the phone ringing.

She was staring out the window aimlessly when she saw a teenage boy about her age exiting the garage. Probably the victim's son Geoffrey… wait what? adrenaline was coursing through her body; she was now more awake then she had been in the past 24 hours. She opened the door to the car and jumped out.

"Hey kid" she yelled running up to him "where do you think you're going?"

"Who asked you?" the boy said irritated

"Well if the threat got sent to your dad about killing you then going out of your house is dangerous" Xanna pointed out.

"How do you know about all that isn't FBI stuff confidential" he asked confused.

"Not all of it just don't tell anyone I know. I can keep a secret."

"Well did you also know that this unsub as you call him is going to keep killing people till I go to school" the boy sounded mad and a bit scared.

"no I did not know that "Xanna said "but it's not your fault…"

"I know it's not!"! he cut her off" but I feel guilty about it … how would you feel?"

That question stuck with her. She would not want people to die because of her… and she knew she would know it was safer for her to stay home… but she would probably sneak out and go to school anyways.

"truth is I would probably do the same thing in the same situation… but by going to school you may be stopping people from dying but you're not only putting yourself in danger your putting all of you friends and teachers and anyone else that goes to your school in danger too…if the unsub decided to shoot you when you're out in front of you school the bullet could go into anyone that's around you"

"I didn't really think about that" he said" well since you seem so knowledgeable about this what should I do?" he asked half mockingly half serious.

"you have a cell phone right?" he nodded"Call your dad, maybe an agent can go with you on protection detail" Xanna suggested

"what if I don't trust these agents… what if they make me come back?"

"listen" she said sternly "I made the mistake of not trusting them once and it ended badly for me" she began, as she said this she started turning her purple wrist band around her left wrist slowly "I trust them with my life if anyone understand why you want to go to school they do" and with that the boy left.

Xanna did the only thing she could think to do. The adrenalin rush had just ended and she was over whelmed with tiredness… but she slowly dragged her feet words the house.

* * *

><p>When Xanna got to the house the kid had taken her advice and called his dad. JJ, David and, Derek left to go to the school on protection detail.<p>

She sat down on the couch next to her cousin. And watched as Spence and Emily tried to profile who the unsub was. Hotch… as she observed was the one that had apparently slept in that day. She checked her watch 12:30 she had missed her plain… again but something's were more impotent.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone and clicked the hold button to see if she had any messages but her phone did not light up. He mind began to panic _oh no… I haven't charged my phone since the plain to Detroit that was 4 days ago…and I know my phone only lasts 3 maybe 3 ½ days without charging… what if I miss a call from NCIS… what if Gibbs, Tony, McGee and Ziva get back and I won't know if their ok… what if they aren't ok. _More panicky thoughts ran through her mind as she drifted into an uncomfortable sleep plagued with nightmares about the 4 NCIS agents that may or may not be in danger.

* * *

><p><strong>AN so what do you think? ok so not much LA in this first chapter... but it will be in there soon i hope. oh and dont expact an update soon. i hope to update soon but school just started and chapter two isent even done being hand writen yet, im no were near ready to type it. ok and alot of you may think that Xanna My OC is a marry sue and i tried my best to make her not one. but if you see she is being like one pleas tell me and tell me how i can fix it. i would apricciate that. so please reviwe no flames please, but constructive critisisum is ok... just please be nice about it. (oh and i tryed my best with spelling and gramar im dylsexic soo...)**


End file.
